To the Rescue!
by obsessivesyndrome
Summary: Oh no! His cute student, Kakashi kun is being ass raped by Orochimaru! But when the tables turned on Arashi, can he contain his libido not to screw his cute student's ass and STILL manage to save the day? Yonkaka Oroanko Orokaka WARNING: LIME


**AN**: **This is a request from ****Tsukiyomi the Kami. I am writing yaoi scenes for a twelve year old. Yippee. **

**The criteria: Orochimaru ****molesting Kakashi and the Fourth coming and saving the day. End quote. **

**Warning: Slight smut. Shota. Crack. Lameness. (Is that a word?)**

**-**

Anko was peeved. Screw that. She was beyond peeved. She felt betrayed, indignant and a teensy bit of jealousy gnawing at her. Okay, maybe it's a whole lot jealousy roaring through her head.

She stared angrily at the sight of Orochimaru-sensei leading Kakashi-baka into the house. Orochimaru's thin sensual lips were up tilted on the side, his slanted eyes leering with every step closer to his house. Anko recognized that anticipating glint in her sensei's eyes, and it was with stabbing pain through her chest when she acknowledged that her sensei has no place for her in his current plans. Anko was normally a docile, obedient child but her jealousy brought forth a newfound courage that she would otherwise not possess.

"Sensei! Why is Kakashi-baka with you?" The derogatory term shot off her lips with Anko even realizing it, as she stared Kakashi down with a decided sneer in her lips.

Kakashi stared back coolly.

"Mind your manners, Anko-chan. You do remember my instructions to you if I were to bring guests home?" Orochimaru said chidingly.

"But… But the guests Sensei brought home were normally mangled corpses or strange beasts! You never brought home a normal human to your home before!" Anko burst out.

"Aren't you a normal human, Anko-chan?" Orochimaru raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Yes… But… You said that I was special!" Anko's voice was filled with absolute belief.

"Correct. And Kakashi-kun here is special too. " Orochimaru rested a pale hand on Kakashi's shoulder, the masked boy straightened up a little with the praise of the Sannin and directed a jeering look at Anko.

Anko wilted noticeably as she realized something, "Sensei is going to play THE SPECIAL GAME with Kakashi-baka. THE SPECIAL GAME that all sensei play with their special student. You are going to do it, aren't you Sensei?"

Orochimaru's thin lips curved to a serpentine smirk. Kakashi frowned confusedly as the Sannin's pale hand gripped his shoulder harder. Anko's eyes were downcast, her features shadowed as she bowed and gave a formal pleasantries to her Sensei and darted off into the main streets.

-

After some time of internal squabbling, Anko came to a conclusion. She was dumb for not discovering earlier that her Sensei was starting to have a taste for pretty boys. If Anko had been smarter, more talented and more creative, she could have been able to prevent Sensei from finding pretty boys to play with! Orochimaru-sensei had told her quite solemnly that THE SPECIAL GAME was a sacred act, only to be bestowed with the most worthy of students. At that time, Anko drank all that up, her eyes dark and glittery with wonder and happiness. She had initially though that each sensei can only play THE SPECIAL GAME with one of her most special and beloved students.

Anko scowled, so she was wrong. She was previously encased in a bubble of content and love with the belief that she was special to Orochimaru-sensei. That he singled her out from the horde with dirty and scrawny orphans. That Anko was someone different from the rest. She was wrong.

A lone pebble rested innocently on the dirt path. Anko kicked it hard, imagining that Kakashi-baka's face was craved on it. That's right! It was entirely his fault! He already had a sensei of his own but he went to steal other people's sensei! Anko hoped wrathfully that that baka's hole would be sole and bleeding after Orochimaru-sensei was done with him! Or that he was not satisfactory to Sensei's tastes and was kicked out of the bed!

But… Anko needed another plan if the worst case scenario were to occur. If Orochimaru-sensei actually enjoyed the goods that Kakashi-baka offered and Sensei decided to keep him. Anko cringed at the mental scene of them playing THE SPECIAL GAME.

Wait a minute, Kakashi-baka didn't have that hole that all girls have, so where does Orochimaru-sensei puts his weenie in?

Anko shook her head furiously. That was another question for another day. She had to focus! She needed to find Kakashi-baka's sensei and persuade him to play THE SPECIAL GAME with Kakashi-baka so that baka wouldn't come to bother Sensei and her anymore!

And everyone in Konoha knew where to go if they needed to find Kakashi-baka's sensei, The Yellow Flash.

-

Arashi was sitting happily at Ichiraku, slurping furiously at his beloved ramen. A naruto fishcake from Arashi's ramen bowl flew past his mouth and almost landed on the floor if not for Arashi's flexibility and agility that saved the poor fate of the fishcake. Arashi bent over backwards and captured the falling fishcake with his impeccably held chopsticks. All this in a single motion. Arashi scrutinized the fishcake suspiciously, turning it back and forth. This has been the first time in decades that Arashi has almost dropped a tasty morsel from his fanatical gobbling of his beloved ramen. Arashi's eyes narrowed as he came to a solemn conclusion.

That was a sight of a bad omen.

Arashi nodded gloomily, popped the fishcake into his mouth and chewed slowly. His bad omen didn't take long to come to him. It sprinted across the busy streets of Konoha marketplace and leaped, landing on his shoulders. Arashi shifted his head up and squinted at the small figure. Said small figure was a kid staring rudely at his face. It was a girl.

Wait it can't be! Arashi had his faultless fan girl detectors erected ever since he got back home from the training trip with Jiraiya. If not for his trusty detectors, those shameless fan girls would have cornered him in hordes and took advantage of the fact that Arashi was much too gallant of a shinobi to fight with girls. Those hungry rabid fan girls would have tied him up and have their perverted way with him! Arashi sighed dramatically. It was not his fault for being such being such a delicious bishounen, with sun-kissed skin, mesmerizing blue eyes, shiny blond hair, the lovingly sculptured body and his sexy charms!

The small figure poked at his sun-kissed face and stuck her tongue out, "Che. No wonder Kakashi-baka preferred Orochimaru-sensei."

Arashi's mouth gapped open. Anko jumped down from her stately perch on Arashi's shoulders and kindly propped the blond's mouth shut. She proceeded to stare down at the shocked blond who was currently pointing an accusing finger at her and squawking some gibberish.

"You are that freaky snake-man's student! What was that about Kakashi-kun preferring that snake freak over me?"

Anko yelled angrily, "Sensei is not a freak! And he's loads better than you! Any person who consumes ramen like that has to be dumb! Ramen is disgusting, vile and yucky! Everyone knows that dango is the food of Gods! Dumbass!"

Arashi blew up angrily and was about to defend his beloved ramen's honor. But he calmed down and reminded himself that the matter of Kakashi's safety was currently more pressing than defending ramen's honor.

"What was that about Kakashi-kun?" Arashi articulated each word slowly, trying hard to prevent his anger and anxiousness from seeping out.

"Kakashi-baka prefers Orochimaru-sensei to you."

"Where is Kakashi-kun?" Arashi tried a different, more simplistic approach, as it was evident that the girl was sprouting nonsense. Honestly why would Kakashi-kun prefer that snake freak to him! The girl was raving mad, twisted by the snake freak's teachings.

"Kakashi-baka is at Sensei's house and currently occupied with Sensei's weenie in his mouth."

Arashi blanched. NASTY VISUAL IMAGES INVADING HIS HEAD! He glared hard at the girl in front of him, trying to detect if she was speaking the truth. Anko stared back unblinkingly. Arashi's mouth went dry when he couldn't taste any lies in her tone.

"Bring me to them!" Arashi narrowed his eyes, hell bent on rescuing his Kakashi-kun from the evil snake man's clutches!

Anko's face blossomed into a wide diabolical grin.

-

Arashi has detected Kakashi's chakra in the vicinity and feared for the worst.

"Uhhh… Harder, Orochimaru-san, harder!"

Yes, the worst had occurred.

"Kukuku, I see you like it nice and rough, don't you Kakashi-kun? See, you already have gotten wet down there merely from a little teasing… You little slut."

Anko looked visibly shaken, her eyes dark with jealousy. Arashi noted what this was about, as it was unlikely that that snake freak's little demon girl would be concerned about Kakashi's safety. Anko's motive for betraying her beloved sensei and bringing in Arashi was due to scathing jealousy. If Arashi would to play his cards right, he could use that jealousy against the snake freak and rescue back his cute student!

But Arashi's carefully laid out plans were dashed as Anko pushed him and send him tumbling through the front door. Arashi shrieked like a banshee when he saw the naked sweaty bodies of Orochimaru and Kakashi sprawled haphazardly on the floor.

"Oh my holy virgin eyes! I did not just see my rival to Hokage-hood, a snake freak humping my cute underage student!"

Said humping pair ignored the hysterical blond and continued to hump like bunnies in heat. There were panting groans and slick sliding sounds as Orochimaru moved back and forth and Kakashi wiggled his hips to the rhythm.

"Ewww! Why is Orochimaru-sensei's weenie in Kakashi-baka's asshole?" Anko was distraught, terribly so. Arashi bit his lips as he suddenly realized he had forgotten to cover the little girl's eyes in a bid to protect her innocence.

"Orochimaru-sensei said that only Anko-chan's treasure trove could contain Sensei's gigantic weenie!" Anko exclaimed, hurt at being lied at. Arashi shook his head, so much for little girls' innocence.

Orochimaru turned his head to regard the dejected little girl, sliding his prized dick roughly out of Kakashi's warm goodness as the masked boy let out a ragged sound of disappointment. Arashi's jaw dropped at the sight of his rival's weapon, Orochimaru's entire length stood up proud and straight for the world to see. Yes, Arashi have no hopes to compete with Orochimaru in that area. Orochimaru was well hung, delightfully so. His family jewels pale and menacing, jeering at Arashi with its sheer monstrous size. Arashi's own prized dick whimpered and cowered at the terrifying opponent.

Once again, Anko obligingly shut Arashi's gaping jaw shut. Arashi's own shattered pride started to piece back. That's right! The size doesn't matter, it's what you do with it! And Arashi had a whole lot of confidence in his skills!

"Yes Anko-chan, my weenie likes you very very much. But you see, it's out looking for variety. And who am I to object to its decisions?"

Anko was meanwhile, mesmerized by the hypnotizing swaying of her Sensei's gigantic weenie. She didn't really caught what her Sensei said, but nodded anyway. In the background, Kakashi pleaded weakly to be humped, anybody's weenie will do, his ass was ravenous and greedy for more action. Arashi flushed at the adorable begging tone of his cute student. Arashi twitched noticeably as Kakashi gave a piercing scream and globes of cum dribbled enticing out his cute pale ass. Orochimaru raised an elegant eyebrow, the blond seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the display, if the bulge in his pants were of any indication.

Kakashi looked at his sensei pleadingly, "Please… Arashi-sensei. Help me… I want your weenie in me!"

Arashi hurried, fearing that his cute student might change his mind. He immediately struggled to peel off his suddenly restricting tight pants to reveal his own prized family jewels. Anko, the connoisseur of weenies all shapes, sizes and colors, noted that while Arashi's weenie was of no size comparable to her Sensei's own monster, Arashi's pride and glory was still of considerable size and delightfully lined with pleasure-inducing ridges. Meanwhile, Orochimaru confirmed his suspicions that Arashi partook in nude sunbathing.

Anko and Orochimaru, both unrepentant voyeurs watched on as Arashi busied himself with his ministrations of Kakashi. Both admired the visual enjoyment from the difference in stature, skin tone (tan body cupping a pale smaller figure) and the long-awaited bodily reunion of both sensei and student.

-

Kakashi didn't need to look far and wide for Anko. Everyone in Konoha knew where to go if they needed to find Orochimaru's only student. As usual, Anko was sitting in her favorite sweet meals shop, stuffing her face with her beloved dango.

Kakashi stalked in, and sat himself opposite the girl, "…Anko."

Anko blinked at the unexpected visage of Kakashi, didn't that snob hated sweet meals? She spared a moment from shoving down sticks of dango down her throat, "Ehhh? What is it Kakashi-baka?"

Kakashi looked embarrassed and agitated for some reason, "Erm. Sensei will be away for a long mission and I want to give him something as a parting gift."

Anko resembled stuffing her face with dango, only pausing to take a sip from her cup of green tea, "Uh huh. So?"

Kakashi began to be even more agitated and uncomfortable, and started gesturing stiffly, "Look, I want Sensei to remember me. I want him to… Miss me. You know?!"

Anko stalled in her dango consumption and blinked. Realization dawned on her, "Ohhh…"

Kakashi sighed in relief. Finally that blockhead understood!

A wide serpentine grin, eerily similar to her sensei's, spread across her face, "Oh I see… Little Kakashi-chan's worried that his naughty playboy Arashi would encounter another pretty boy or a voluptuous woman during his mission and discard poor Kakashi-chan away!"

Kakashi scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, "…Shut up."

Anko laughed boisterously, her eyes crinkling in mirth, "And I suppose ickle Kakashi-chan seeks out the great Anko to consult her on a mind-blowing technique to perform to Arashi on Kakashi-chan's last night with him?"

Kakashi's scowl and the snarling threat at his throat would have been menacing, if not for the full-blown blush blazing across his face.

Anko snorted amusingly and popped that last of her dango into her mouth. Anko's mind was twirling with activity, yes she was definitely going to milk Kakashi for all that he's worth.

"Sure I'll help you, Kakashi-baka. On the condition that you would have to do everything I say."

Kakashi felt wariness rising in him and it grew exponentially as Anko ordered 30 sticks of dango as takeaway.

"My first order: From now onwards, you are to foot all of my dango bills."

Kakashi stilled and gave a minute of silence to mourn the woeful fate of his wallet.

-

"Why should I pay for you damn dango?"

There was a sound of a merciless blow to the head and a loud harrumph, "Kakashi-baka! Obviously you don't realize that the dango is an instrument for me to teach you this mind-blowing technique!"

"Huh?"

"Peh, you really are an idiot. Haven't you noticed that your Arashi is a crazy ramen fanatic?"

"Any idiot can see that."

"Yes. And haven't you notice that I am a crazy dango fanatic?"

"Any idiot can see that."

"Therefore I am the best person to consult cause both of us have insane fetishes! The dango that we brought is vital!"

"…How so?"

"Heh. I like dango stuck on sticks. I like dango stuck on weenies even better."

-End-

**AN: I have once stated with absolution that the visuals of Oro-chan's dick traumatize me. And now look at my emphasis of said dick. Oh how the great have fallen! I don't have enough guts (or skill) to write up REAL smut yet. But it's hard to write smut with the voices of your family drifting into your room. The atmosphere gets destroyed. **

**Does that meet your expectations, Amy?? If you guys love this, gimme a review!**

**Oh yeah, new chapter for my main fic is coming up. I promise! Hang on guys. **


End file.
